He's Really The Savior
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: What if Emma lived in Storybrooke her whole life, she never gave up Henry, and Neal went to jail instead? What does Regina find so puzzling about the blonde, why is she wanting to help a total stranger? Okay, Obviously I SUCK at writing Summary's, but hey, I suck at writing fic's too, read and review, please?
1. My name is

_**A/N; This just randomly came to my mind as I was talking to my mate and thinking of money, and listening to 'Thank You' by MKTO. (Which has nothing to do with this, I don't think.)**_

_**I don't know why I can never have a one-tracked-mind, but hey, here we go. **_

_**Also, I don't have a BETA, so, I apologize in advance for typo's.**_

_**Emma never went to Jail, they found Neal trying to leave town, this is completely AU!**_

_**Don't take anything seriously guy's, I'm just bored as fuck.**_

_**I Don't Own Once Or The Characters!**_

* * *

Emma walked out of yet another baby store, bags lining her arms from her elbows to her wrists, sighing, she sipped on her milkshake, before walking into a _'Toys-R-Us' _and looking around, she was desperate to get back to her apartment.

Feeling sick, she turned and ran out of the store, to the nearest rest-rooms, dropping to her knee's, she heaved a few times before the contents of her stomach emptied. She dry-heaved a few times, when she was sure no more would come up, she slowly rose to her feet, making sure none of her bags fell off her arms in the process, she flushed the toilet and backed out, going over to the taps, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth out before gasping for breath.

She sighed, spitting down the drain of the sink before turning the taps off, glancing at herself in the mirror, she frowned, she'd lost so much weight, she couldn't hold a meal down, _and _she was pregnant.

Yup, life was going down hill since she found out her ex-boyfriend was in jail, her first love, she did love Neal, she was sure of it, the way he treated her, made her feel like no other, until he tried to frame her for theft, not just a five-finger-discount, to help her get a few snacks to keep her blood-pressure up, _real _theft, and she'd never do that.

* * *

Emma gave up with shopping, walking out of the mall,she almost got trampled by people.

_"Rude!" _She thought as someone knocked her over. "Fucking jackass!" Emma snapped after the man that was skate-boarding through the for the items that fell from the bags, she sighed, as she felt a hand touch hers, she flinched. Instantly pulling her hand away, she looked up, her green-blue orbs connecting with cocoa-brown. "S-Sorry." She stammered, mentally scolding herself.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked, helping Emma up, handing her the last item, glancing at the package. _"Pacifiers?" _The brunette thought, before raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for the help, I should get home and drop this crap off."

"Can I give you a hand? That's alot of bags."

"No, it's fine, thank you again..." She left it hanging, not knowing the lady's name.

"I'm Regina." Regina held her hand out before retracting it awkwardly with a nervous chuckle at the blonde's full hands. "Sorry."

"I'm Emma, and don't worry. Thanks again for your help, Regina.." Emma smiled, blushing lightly at how easily the name rolled off her tongue before walking out of the doors and towards the bus shelter.

Regina looked down at her lack of communication skills, mentally yelling at herself. _"God you're stupid at times." _She noticed a packet of baby bottles and picked it up quickly, running out to the bus shelter. "Emma, wait."

The blonde turned quickly, she saw Regina coming over and froze nervously. _"Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" _Emma thought of the possibilities and shook her head slightly before Regina stopped in front of her.

"You dropped this." Regina said, holding out the packet with baby-bottles in it.

"Oh. Might be hard to feed the kid without those, ey?" Emma smiled slightly and frowned at herself. "I would of ended up buying more if I couldn't find them anyway. But thanks."

Emma grabbed it nervously, flinching yet again as their fingers touched, both pulling away quickly at the shock the packet dropped again.

Regina quickly bent to pick it up and stood, putting it tightly into one of the bags. "Here, let me help you, atleast till the bus comes." Regina didn't wait for an answer before grabbing the bags off Emma's left arm, holding them for the blonde.

"You really don't have too, it's no hassle, I'm not waiting for the bus though, I was going to walk. I kinda spent all my money to pay rent and bills and to buy this for the baby and.. Oh god I'm blabbing." Emma shut up quickly and looked down, blushing.

Regina let out a soft laugh that was melodic to the blondes ears.

"Come with me." Regina smiled kindly and began walking towards the parking-lot, taking the blonde's bags with her, leaving her no choice but to follow.

"I-I don't need help, I appreciate it, but it's not necessary." Emma stammered slightly as she followed the brunette.

"You're getting it. Think of it as a repayment." Regina turned to look at the blonde, giving her a once-over before looking ahead again.

"Repayment for what?"

"Giving me a reason to avoid my mother." Regina said softly, but loud enough that the blonde heard it.

"Oh, but, if you've got stuff to do, give me my bags back, I can walk home, it's fine."

"No, honestly, I like this more then going to a boring lunch with my mother." Regina sighed, stopping at a black mercedes, unlocking the boot, she put the bags in, then turned to the blonde. "Come on, I'll drop you off and then I'll go to my mother, she can wait for once."

"Won't you get into trouble or something?" Emma asked, nervously putting her bags in with the others and closing the boot.

"Dear, I'm nineteen, I think she can get over it just this once, trust me, you're already more entertaining then her."

"How so?"

"You're not pressuring me to settle down with a, pardon the cliche, _'Tall, Dark And Handsome'_, man." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fairytales aren't real." Emma smirked.

"No, they aren't."

"Well, atleast you're not eighteen, pregnant and alone." Emma mumbled, but the brunette heard it.

Deciding not to press the subject, Regina opened the passenger side-door for Emma. "Come on." She smiled softly.

Emma hesitated for a second, before nodding. "Thank you."

Regina gave her a bigger smile and nodded. "No problem."

Regina closed the door gently before walking around to the drivers side, getting in. "Where too?"

"Uh.." emma bit her lip, she didn't want the brunette to see she lived in a crappy apartment building.

"Not aloud people over?" Regina asked.

"I live alone." She smiled sadly. "I just, it's in the bad part of town."

"Oh, okay, you might have to clarify." Regina said, pointing to the gps.

"May I?" Emma asked, gesturing to type in her address.

"Of course. I'm going to get us out of the maze of a parking-lot though." Regina started the car and smiled lightly as she heard the clicking of the gps.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they'd pulled up outside of an apartment building and Regina looked to Emma. "You were going to walk to here?" She frowned. "That's.. Wow, I only enjoy walking to my car."

Emma chuckled lightly and got out, shaking her head, a smile upon her lips.

As Regina opened her door, Emma's eyes widened. "N-No, stay in the car, it's fine. I got it all, I just need you to pop the boot."

"Emma, I'm not letting you take all that stuff to your place by yourself."

"I don't want your car stolen, or scratched, or anything if you were to come inside with me."

"It's my mothers, just let me grab my phone and wallet." Regina smirked, grabbing the needed items as he phone started to ring, she pressed the button to open the boot of the car and it made a pop-noise and Emma opened it as Regina closed and locked the car.

Emma grabbed all the bags out and closed the boot as Regina answered the phone. "Hello Mother.." Regina grabbed half of the bags, loading it onto her arm as she followed Emma into the building. "No Mother, I got called to a meeting at work.. Yes mother, I'll call you when I'm done, I really have to go." Regina ended the call and slid through her contacts as a hand grabbed her arm.

Looking up, Regina realized they stopped at the bottom of stairs. "I got this, if you need to go to your mother.."

"Don't be ridiculous. I just got to call my boss and ask to cover for me." Regina pressed her boss' name and it began to ring as she cradled it between her ear and shoulder, following Emma up the stairs. "Hey, Tony, I was wondering if you could cover for me if Cora came in... Thank you so much, just tell her I'll be in meeting's all day. Great, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks." She powered off her phone and slid it into her pocket, as Emma walked down a hall.

Regina noticed all the apartments had something on the door, stopping at Emma's, she realized the blonde's had writing on it, golden cursive writing from top to bottom.

Emma reached into her pocket, pulling out the key and opening the door, dropping the key on a table by the door, she stepped in, holding the door open for the brunette. "Come in, you can place the bags anywhere." Regina walked further into the apartment and she was blown-away at her the outside of the building looked so bad, but inside, it was amazing, floor-to-roof windows in the living-room, that over-looked the town, a big enough kitchen, to cook and possibly have a few people, as she looked around, she saw an open door, a closed door, and on the other side, there was a faint glow coming from beneath a door.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Emma asked, pulling regina from her thoughts as Emma grabbed the bags off the brunette and took them over to the closed door, and opened it, putting the bags inside the door, and pulling it closed before Regina could see in.

"A water would be nice, please."

Emma nodded, walking over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and Regina saw everything was so neat and tidy. "So, what kind of work do you do?"

"I work for 'Mills and Boon' publishers."

"Mills, the books right? And Cora... why does that name sound familiar? Oh god, you're the Mayor's kid." Emma looked at Regina nervously.

"Calm down." Regina smiled, grabbing the water bottle from Emma's hand. "This for me?" She asked gently, Emma just nodded. Regina's smiled dropped when she saw how wound up the blonde got just from a simple bit of information. "Emma, please calm down. Let's talk about you, I don't really enjoy being who I am.."

"I'm eighteen, I'm pregnant, and he left me to take the fall for him, but the cops found him and now he's in jail and I'm having a baby in two months." Emma smiled sadly and grabbed a bottle of water for herself, jumping up to sit on the bench, she eyed Regina curiously, just as their stomachs growled simultaneously.

Emma chuckled and pointed to the cupboard behind Regina. "Open that and pick whatever you want, or I can cook you something if you want."

"You cook?" Regina asked, turning to the cupboard that Emma pointed too.

"Yes, but, I don't have anyone to complain at how bad I am, so maybe I should just order a pizza." Emma chuckled.

"No, no, it's fine."

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those women who worry about fatty, greasy..Excuse me." Emma said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and sat it on the bench as it started vibrated. "I-I just need to do something, feel free to look around.." A knock on the door made her go a bit pale and she walked towards a room, opening it and flicking a light on, Regina briefly caught a glimpse of a bed and a few clothes as the door shut behind her.

Emma came out a minute later with a big baggy jacket on and her hands in the pockets of it. "You gotta be quiet, please." Emma whispered to Regina before heading to the door and opening it.

Regina swallowed thickly, wondering if Emma was in any sort of trouble.

"You got it?" A deep voice asked, there was no reply. "Blondie, do you got it... Good, hand it over."

A second later the click of the door locking and footsteps was heard and Emma came back into the kitchen as if nothing happened. She pulled the jacket off and tossed it towards her room. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Regina thought over the possibilities of asking what that was about but she stepped closer to Emma. "We were talking about fatty, greasy, pizza." Regina smiled softly, coming into the blondes personal space. Noting that Emma smelt of honey, and milk.

Emma smelt apples, and she smiled softly, a hand resting on Regina's waist without either of them noticing, Emma stepped closer, standing as close as they could with her stomach brushing against Regina's.

Their eyes connected as Emma bit her lip in the most adorable way, leaning in slightly, letting Regina make the decision for herself.

Regina's heart was pounding as she brought their lips together in a soft, slow kiss, her hands resting on the back of the blonde's neck to keep her close.


	2. Too soon?

_**A/N; Wow, so many followers already, thanks guy's. Getting this up sooner then I thought. Again, sorry for typo's and stuff. **_

_**Still don't own Once. Sorry, If I did, RedBeauty, and SwanQueen would happen.**_

* * *

_"This is really happening?" _Emma thought as her hands enclosed around Regina's arms, pushing her back slowly, keeping her at arms length as they both breathed heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

"Don't be, I enjoyed it." She smiled, licking her lips, savoring the taste of the blonde's vanilla lip-gloss.

"Maybe we should get to know each other before we do that again? Not that didn't enjoy it, trust me, I did, I just-"Emma was cut off by Regina's lips upon her again.

As Regina pulled back once more, she saw the blonde's eyes still lightly closed, a smile still upon her lips. "Sorry, you were rambling."

"I should ramble more often."

"Please do." Regina said huskily before leaning up again, brushing her lips gently across the blonde's.

Emma lifted Regina onto the bench with ease, stepping between the brunette's legs hiking the young adults skirt up a little to make the brunette more comfortable as she pressed a few gentle but passion-filled kisses onto Regina's lips.

Regina rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders, running her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, Emma opened her mouth, their tongues colliding, a soft moan escaping Regina, making the blonde shiver with delight as she ran her hands up and down the brunette's sides.

"Mph, P-Pizza." Emma mumbled, trying to slow things down.

Regina pulled back and nodded, swallowing thickly. "Pizza." she bit her lip, her eyes connecting with Emma's.

* * *

Emma was sitting on one end of the couch, Regina on the other end, a half empty box of supreme pizza between them, and an empty box on the coffee table where Emma had her foot resting as the other remained on the floor.

"So, wait, your first time, and you were caught by your mother?" Emma laughed lightly, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, we were just getting comfortable, and my mother walked in, saw him, started throwing things at Daniel, and told him to never come near me again, I haven't seen him since." Regina let out a sad smile. "Do you know what you're having?"

"No, I want it a surprise. Neal, he, uh, wanted to run away with me, we were going to go to Tallahassee." She looked at her stomach, clearing her throat. "I didn't find out I was pregnant till after he was in jail. I lost alot of weight, the doctor still say's I'm underweight to have the child, There's a chance one of us wont survive, also a chance we both do."

Regina grabbed the pizza box, closing it and resting it on top of the other on the coffee table as she slid closer to the blonde, grabbing her hand. "Emma, why did you do that to yourself? It seem's you've got your life back together again."

"I do, kind of, I'm trying to, I am, it's hard though."

"Where's your phone?" Regina asked, changing the subject. Emma squirmed slightly as she reached into her pocket, puling her phone out and holding it out for Regina. Regina pressed the lock button, turning the screen on and slid the unlock bar across, then looked at Emma. "You may have to unlock it for me."

Emma reached over, typing in four numbers quickly even though the phone was upside down. As the sound clicked signalling it was unlocked, Regina hid the screen from Emma and the typing sound filtered through the speakers.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, leaning over trying to see.

"Wait a second." Regina smiled, before sliding to sit beside the blonde, holding the phone up to take a picture of them, Regina made Emma look at her and joined there lips, taping the screen, the shutter sound clicked and Regina looked up at the phone, smiling, pulling it back down so Emma and herself could see, Regina sent the picture to herself and looked at Emma gently as she saved the number to her own and Emma's phone, also saving the picture to her own phone.

Emma smiled, taking her phone back as Regina handed it too her and set the picture as her lock-screen, then looked over to Regina. "So, you just wanted me for my number, huh? You could of just asked." Emma winked with a smirk.

Regina at out a soft laugh and Emma's eyes fluttered closed at the melodic sound.

Regina's phone started ringing and she sighed, declining the call. "Your mother?"

"Worse, my boss, he calls me when my mother comes into the building, looking for me, I reject it saying I understand."

"Regina, you've been here for about, two hours, and you're not bored?"

"No, I'm not, I'm loving every second I have with you."

"Why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

"You might not be pregnant if we had of met. You seem attached, and it's adorable, and the way you bite your lip, I love it." Regina smiled, kissing the blonde quickly.

* * *

Regina was standing just outside the threshold to Emma's apartment, their arms around each-other, neither wanted to let go, but the sun was setting, and Regina had to go.

"Stay." Emma whispered for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"You'll get sick of me, I'm not usually like this in the morning."

"I'm a complete bitch in the morning."

"I suppose I can call my mother and stay I'm staying at a beautiful-stranger's place."

"Y-You think I-I'm beautiful?"

"Darling, you, are prettier then the aurora borealis." Regina smiled, kissing the blonde.

Keeping Regina distracted with the kiss, Emma walked backwards, pulling Regina back into the apartment, flicking the door shut, she smiled against the brunette's lips. "Stay." Emma mumbled against Regina's lips.

"Okay." Regina smiled, kissing the blonde once more. "If-" She pulled back "-I can cook us dinner."

"Alright. If you want." Emma nodded, smiling softly, being a few inches taller then the brunette, she leaned down, pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead. "You know, you're pretty amazing, if your mother walked in on us instead of you and Daniel, I'd never leave you just cause of her. You're too good of an artwork to let go as if you were nothing."

"You know-" Regina smiled. "-You're kinda cheesy." Regina grinned, kissing the blonde again before walking to the kitchen.

Emma followed close, before she put a hand on her stomach, biting her lip. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back." Emma smiled, walking to the closed door that Regina noticed had the light glowing from under it and the blonde opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her.

The faint sound of a lock clicking before a tap turning on had Regina realize that was the bathroom, she smiled, clearing her throat, looking through the cupboards for something to make for their dinner later on, as the door opened up again and Emma came out, drying her hands on her pants.

"So, Mills & Boon, huh? What made you go with that? Was it cause it had your name?" Emma asked, sitting on the bench, watching the brunette work the kitchen as if she owned the place.

"Actually, my father owned part of it before he passed away, I was always there growing up, so they offered me a job, I do the art-work for it all." Regina smiled sadly as she turned to the blonde. "Pot's and pan's?" Emma lifted her feet up, reaching down and opening the cupboard below her.

"I should think of buying some others, but, I can't really be bothered."

"These are stonedine, why would you want others?"

"I don't cook cause of the brand, I cook cause it clears my mind. Coming home after a long day, or just relaxing after cleaning all day, I cook." Emma smiled softly.

"Stonedine is an amazing brand. Have you even used these?" Regina asked.

"No, I use the ones at the back, just seems easier." Emma shrugged.

* * *

Regina hummed softly to the music Emma had on, not really paying attention to it, she set plates on the bench and grabbed utensils out, watching the blonde over the counter clean up and fold laundry.

"Hey, Emma?"

Emma looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being so nice."

"I should be thanking you for that." Emma smiled.

"Yes, well, I'm enjoying the distraction from work and home, so, thank you."

"Ahh, so I _am _a distraction." Emma smirked, picking up the basket of folded clothes and walking over to her room, flicking the light on, she went over, putting the clothes in their right places.

"You have an amazing place."

"Thanks. It's hard to pay rent each month, but, I get by." Emma smiled softly as she looked over to Regina who'd stopped in the doorway. "You can sit or something, I won't bite. Not yet, anyway."

Regina smiled and walked over to Emma, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Maybe you should get a roommate, it'll help you pay for rent and food, and it'll be easier for you, if you want to that is."

"Is that you secretly asking to move in?" Emma joked.

"Well-" Regina didn't finish her sentence before Emma's lips were on hers.

"If that's what you want, that's fine with me. It's up to you." Emma smiled, closing her drawers. "Food smell's amazing, what are you making?"

"Lasagne" Regina smiled softly, kissing Emma lightly before turning and walking out, putting an extra sway to her hips as she felt Emma's eyes on her.

Emma followed her from the room, smiling as she sat on the bench once more. "Sorry about the mess I usually clean once a week, I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Honestly, it's clean. I never clean, I just don't make a mess, our maid does everything basically." Regina smiled softly.

"You have a maid? Damn, maybe I should move to yours instead of you moving here." Emma joked.

"Yeeeeah, no." Regina smirked. "I think you might go into premature labor if you were around my mother too long."

Emma snorted a laugh and smiled as Regina handed her a plate with a decent amount of lasagne on it. "Thanks beautiful." Emma smiled, kissing Regina cheek before holding Regina's plate out so the young-woman could put food on hers.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

"Just capsicum." Emma joked, knowing there was some in the food.

"What? Give me your plate, you can't eat that.."

Emma burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm sorry, that was mean, but no, I'm not allergic to anything." Emma smiled, pulling Regina close, kissing her softly, letting out a growl of frustration as she heard a knock on the door. "Damn well better be someone bloody important." Emma muttered as she walked to the door, the knocking didn't subside though. "I'm fucking coming, calm your farm!"

Emma yanks the door open with her free hand, trying not to drop the plate of food. "Emma, thank god, you're here."

"Where else would I be?" Emma asked, forking a mouthful of the lasagne into her mouth.

"Neal.. He's out, and looking for you."

Was all Regina heard and she dropped her plate, gasping. Emma looked down the hall, then back to her friend. "Ruby, come in, you're causing a scene, where's Belle?"

"She's coming."

"Text her, tell her to come straight in, then lock the door behind her." Emma walked down the hall and too the kitchen, sitting her plate on the bench, she bent down, picking up bits of the broken plate.

"Regina, it's fine babe, eat mine, I'll clean up."

"Emma, no, I made the mess, I'll clean it."

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"This, this Regina, that's Red." Emma said, pointing over her shoulder to Ruby.

"It's nice to meet you, Regina, Emma, can I talk to you for a second?" Ruby asked rudely.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it infront of Regina. I trust her." Emma said, looking at Regina as she froze slightly.

"Y-You trust me?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled, leaning forward, pressing their lips together.

"Emma, Ruby, where are you tw- Oh, someone else is here." Belle trailed off as Emma stood, holding her hand out to help Regina up after they finished cleaning up, Emma handing her plate to Regina, pointing to the couch.

"Go relax and eat, you cooked, I'll plate up another."

Regina stood near Emma, starting to eat there.

Emma smiled at her cuteness then looked back to her friends. "So, how did you find out about him looking for me?"

"Gold, we over heard him and Jefferson in the diner." Belle said, pulling her phone out and looking for something on it, she then placed it on the bench and Golds voice flowed through the speakers.

_"Mr Cassidy is out of jail as of eight-am this morning, he seem's to be looking for an old partner, described her as blonde, black prescription glasses, goes by the name of Emma Swan-" _Belle stopped the recording, and looked at Emma.

"Good thing this apartments not in my name, or my phone." Emma chuckled nervously, then looked down.

"Emma, he might finish what he-" Ruby started to speak but Emma held a hand up.

"I don't want to hear it, if he tries, I'll just call the cops."

"The sheriff isn't that quick to respond, Emma, you know Graham, he's usually high as a kite." Belle said, stepping to Emma, running a hand down the blonde's arm.

"I don't care, he can't find me here."

"What if he see's you outside or something and follows you here?" Ruby asked.

"He wont, okay, I just wont leave. I'll get groceries delivered here." Emma sighed. "Plus, once he see's me with the kid, or without the glasses, or with my hair died, he wont recognize me."

"You can't possibly change yourself just to hide from that prick, Emma, remember, he found you once, he'll find you again. Especially with that dodgy yellow bug you call a car." Ruby frowned.

"Don't dis the bug!" Emma huffed.

"You have a car?" Regina asked.

"That's what you're picking up on? Not the fact someone's out to kill Emma?" Ruby growled.

"Dude, chill, she gave me a lift today, that's why she's ask-"

"Someone's trying to kills you?" Regina cut Emma off, putting the plate on the bench, grabbing the blonde's hands. "You're coming home with me, Emma, that's final, I can't have you risking your life just by stepping outside."

Emma's eyes softened at the brunette's words and she smiled sadly. "Regina, what about your mother?"

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her."

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Whatchu think?**_


	3. Unexpected Visitor

_**A/N; Thanks for all the positive feedback, guy's! (:**_

* * *

Emma turned to Regina, looking at her curiously. "What about when the baby came, or your mother realizes that the foods going quicker then usual?"

"Then, I'll move here with you." Regina stepped closer to Emma, rubbing her arm. "Emma, I've never met someone I want to be with all the time, you're already changing me and I'm loving every second of it." Regina chewed her lip nervously, waiting for Emma to reply.

"I-uh, I-I.."

"Emma doesn't like people all over her." Ruby sneered at the brunette that was trying to get her friends attention.

"Ruby!" Belle and Emma scolded at the same time.

"Wh-what she's saying is.. I'd love for you to be here, with me." Emma smiled easily.

"Emma, if what Ruby said is correct, and you want space-"

"No!" Emma said, cutting regina off. "No. It's great, cause I feel the same way about you."

Regina smiled and turned to Belle and Ruby. "I will protect Emma, with my life."

"Then it's settled, you're staying here." Emma said with finality in her voice that Ruby and Belle knew not to argue with.

Regina turned to the lasagne and plated up three servings and handed to the blonde and two brunette's.

* * *

**_~One Week__ later~_**

Emma walked over to the couch, plate in hand with her freshly made salad sandwich, ready to relax and enjoy her sunday afternoon. A knock on the door made her groan and put her plate on the coffee table, walking over, more like waddling in her pregnant state, Emma looked through the peep-hole and her whole aura changed, pulling the door opened, she beamed. "Well, hello Beautiful." She said as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. "I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow night after you finish work."

Regina pulled two suitcases into view and she looked at the blonde desperately. "Mother didn't take the news well, but if you want me to come back tomorrow, I will." Regina turned to leave, but Emma grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling her into a loving hug.

"Your mother kicked you out?" Emma asked gently.

"That's a nicer way of putting it, yes."

Emma stepped back, grabbing one of Regina's suitcases and pulling it into the apartment. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep." Emma said gently. Regina closed the door behind them and Emma put the suitcases in her room, flicking the light on before going over to open the blinds to let light in.

"Emma, this is your room." Regina said.

"I'll take the couch, it's fine." Emma shrugged and opened the closed and some drawers. "I made space for you."

"No, I'll take the couch."

"No, you wont."

"Then we'll both sleep out there." Regina argued.

"No, I'll just carry you in here when you go to sleep."

"Then, what if we both sleep in here?" Regina smiled softly.

"You want to sleep together, in the same bed, in the same room, in an apartment where we wont get interrupted?" Emma swallowed thickly and blushed, her pregnancy and teenage hormones running wild.

"Will that be a problem?" Regina asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

"Nope." Emma shook her head. "No problem at all!" She grinned.

As Regina stepped in closer to the blonde, Emma put her arm around her, running her fingers through the brunette's shoulder-length locks, she pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Regina smiled against the blondes lips and as Emma pulled away slowly, regina looked at her as if she were about to walk away forever.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, her eyes searching the brunette's.

"I'm better now I'm with you." Regina smiled softly.

"Can I get you something? I was about to have lunch." As Regina shook her head, Emma kissed the brunette's forehead sweetly before walking back out to the lounge-room and sitting, pulling Regina to sit by her carefully, Emma kissed her passionately.

Regina practically melted into the kiss, smiling against the blondes lips, she mumbled as she slowly pulled away. "Emma?"

"Yes?" Emma asked, looking into the brunette's eyes that were slowly fluttering open.

"I-I trust you." Regina said hesitantly, before nodding slowly. "I trust you." She whispered.

Emma smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Later that night, Emma and Regina were watching a movie on the couch, the brunette's head, resting upon the blondes lap, Emma looked down to Regina as the end credits rolled and she smiled, kissing her knuckled after lifting their joined hands to her lips. "Wakey-Wakey." Emma whispered.

"Ten more minutes." Regina mumbled.

"Alright, you stay out here for ten more minutes, I'm going to get into bed." Emma moved carefully, laying Regina back on the couch with a smile, she picked up their plate from dinner and took them to the kitchen, putting them into the dish-washer and turning it on.

Regina sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked over to Emma. "May I use your shower?"

"You don't have to ask, 'Gina, it's your's too now."

Regina's head snapped up at the nickname and she stared to Emma.

"Do I got something on my face?" Emma asked, wiping a hand over her face.

"No dear, you just.. You called me "'Gina" That's all"

"Sorry, do you not like it?"

"I do."

Emma smiled and walked into her room, changing into a baggy shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"No, it's okay, I'll get it, you have your shower, Regina." Emma smiled, kissing Regina's cheek as the brunette left the room, Emma went to the door, yanking it open, she gasped and swallowed hard. "N-Neal.."

"Your guard dogs are tied up Emma, no point trying to call them." Neal said, pushing Ruby and Belle into the apartment.

Emma looked at the girls, checking them over for any physical signs of injury. "Are you two okay?" Emma asked, running a hand down both their arms.

"We're fine, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been with Regina most the day."

"That dear, is where you're wrong about being 'fine'."

"Ahh, Regina, you're already here." Neal smirked, stepping in and kissing her passionately.

"Where else would I be?" Regina smiled, before turning back to the girls. "Honestly, you thought someone could love _you_?" Regina laughed, the words laced with ice and venom.


	4. Only For You

_**A/N; Oh, so much love from last chapter.. Wait, was it not love? Oh. You wound me so, people, Don't worry, our queen and her savior SHALL be together. I promise.**_

* * *

Regina stepped to Emma, putting a hand on her stomach and whispered. "I _promise _I wont hurt you, I-I love you."

Emma wasn't sure why, but she believed her, she pushed Regina back and growled. "Stay. Away." She snapped.

Regina's eyes instantly hardened as she turned to Neal. "As much as I love the audience for when I torture, why don't you take some ice-cream and go tease the _guard-dogs_."

Neal grabbed a tub of _'Half Baked' _Ben and Jerry's and searched draws briefly before he found a spoon and wondered off to the bedroom, as soon as Regina heard the door shut, she turned to Emma. "Emma, I-"

"Save it!" Emma frowned. "I thought I could trust you, now, get rid of him, and then leave me and my friends alone."

Emma said, walking over to the bathroom and locking herself in there.

* * *

_~One Week Later~_

Emma was at the doctors for her check-up, after that night, she couldn't sleep well and she was worried it might effect the baby, she sat in the waiting room, Belle sitting beside her, reading a magazine, they hadn't talked of Regina, or Neal, Emma didn't even know what happened, she didn't want too, all she knew was twenty-minutes later, Ruby kicked the bathroom door in, and she was comforted.

"Miss Swan." The nurse called.

Emma and Belle stood and they walked into the examination room.

"Emma, how've you been? Any troubles with the pregnancy?"

"No, not really, Dr Zambrano, I've just not been able to sleep well, I was hoping that wouldn't effect the baby." Emma looked at her doctor and frowned, she looked like and older Regina, how could she not notice this before? Emma whimpered and Belle looked at Emma.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"R-Regina.."

"Who's Regina?" The doctor asked.

"You Are!" Emma snapped. "Just Tell me what you did with Neal!"

Belle stepped in front of Emma and grabbed the blondes hands. "Emma, that's not Regina, you know that, she may look like her, but it's not Regina."

Emma looked down and her head fell to Belle's chest, hugging her friend tight.

"I'll give you two a minute."

* * *

Arriving back to the apartment, Emma went straight to her room and laid down as Belle picked cleaned up the jacket she dropped and the shoes she kicked in random directions.

Belle put them in their proper places before gong into Emma's room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Try and get some sleep, Emma, Dr Eva said you just need to eat right and sleep at decent hours, why don't you go for a nap and I'll wake you at lunch and take you to the diner and we'll eat with Ruby on her lunch break, okay?"

Emma just nodded and kept staring at the wall.

Belle got up and left the room, shutting the door slightly before going to the spare room herself and Ruby moved into and went for a nap herself.

Emma whispered into the emptiness of the room. "I miss you, Regina." She blindly reached for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out, looking at the picture of her and Regina.

* * *

Emma woke a few hours later, she didn't even remember falling asleep, but she remember crying till she felt exhausted, she rested a hand on her stomach and rubbed gentle circles on it as she felt the baby kick, sighing, she got up and walked out of the room, not before grabbing her phone and checking the time. Eleven Fifty-nine. AM. Emma huffed and walked to the kitchen, making a PB and J sandwich, she sat on the bench, a hand on her stomach whilst the other held the sandwich.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

_Battery Low, please plug connect to charger._

She dismissed it and her heart lurched as she saw the picture again.

With her heart hammering in her chest, she text the brunette.

* * *

Regina was sitting in her office, checking her emails when her phone lit up, buzzed twice then the light on the screen faded again. She glanced at it before picking it up, pressing the main button, the screen lit up again, with three words on it.

_"I Need You. -Em"_

Wasting no time, Regina unlocked her phone and replied to the message.

**"Where are you? -R"**

_"Home. In bed, Doctors and Belle's orders. -Em"_

**"I'm on my way, can I get you anything? -R"**

_"Your warmth. -Em"_

Regina smiled softly at that, her heart breaking just a little at the blonde needing her. She hadn't heard a word from Emma since that night, and she missed her, more then a lot.

Picking up her key's, she shut down her laptop and placed it in her bag, before putting the strap on her shoulder and walking out of her office. "Rose, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day." Regina left not giving the girl a chance to reply, even thought she knew she had an appointment in a few minutes, Regina knew the blonde needed her more.

_"I should warn you, Belle and Ruby moved into the spare room, Ruby's at work, but Belle is here, I'll meet you at the bottom of the fire escape. -Em"_

Regina wasn't sure how to reply, she put her phone in the cup holder of her car as she got in and sped towards the Emma's apartment.

* * *

Emma had a blanket wrapped firmly around her to ward off the late october chill despite the sun shining, she was cold. She sat at the bottom of the fire escape and saw Regina's car pull into the alley way, stopping just short of the fire escape. Regina got out and locked the car, watching the blonde as she stood, her lips starting to turn blue, Regina frowned and stepped closer, opening her mouth to speak but was instantly cut off by Emma's lips on hers.

* * *

_**A/N; Short, sorry, but I couldn't keep them apart any longer. Review? :3**_


	5. New Beginnings?

_**A/N; So, I realised how dumb it was to delete the AN from where it was but Ch3 is now there, so, sorry to those who tried to review but couldn't cause of FF not allowing, hopefully this ties you over. :3 That's to all those who followed and fav'd this and my other story, I love it!**_

**Here we go!**

* * *

Emma released the brunette and took a step back, before grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her towards the steps of the fire-escape, Regina followed willingly, but once they got to Emma's window, Regina stopped.

"We need to talk." Regina said softly.

"Inside, it's too cold, here." Emma said, climbing into the window and holding her hand out to help the brunette in.

Regina eyed the hand curiously, before nodding once and accepting the hand, climbing over the window sill and into the apartment. Emma smiled, side-stepping Regina, before closing the window and gesturing to the bed.

"Why are you talking to me, Emma?" Regina asked as soon as the window was shut.

"Shhh, you'll-"

"Emma, are you awake?" Belle asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, but.. Don't come in, I'm getting dressed.. and I'm on the phone." Emma said, clearly stressing over what might happen if Belle walked in and saw Regina in the middle of her room, she suddenly felt like a child hiding a puppy from her parents.

Regina went over and stood behind the door as the door opened anyway and Emma pulled the blanket around her tightly. "I was just wondering what you'd like for dinner, Ruby said she'd pick pizza up, but I said I'd ask what flavor you'd want."

"Uh, Supreme. Please." Emma said, walking over to the door, opening it further, being careful of Regina.

* * *

Regina sat on the blondes bed who'd gone out to eat, they still hadn't talked, about ten minutes after Belle left the room, they started kissing again, then Ruby came in, thankfully not seeing Regina's shoes at the edge of the bed or noticing the brunette was even in there, glad they had enough time to break apart and for Regina to hide.

Emma paced her room, Regina's eyes on her with each step before she let out in a harsh whisper. "Will you sit down, you're making me dizzy." And Emma sat beside her, grasping her hand. "Emma, you told me you never wanted to see me again-"

"Don't, don't start that, I was saying it for the girls, I knew they could hear, I was upset, yes, but, I don't want you out of my life, just tell me, why him?"

Regina didn't know what to say. "Gold is my mother's love affair, she was with him before my father, and she continued to see him."

"So are you and Neal like.. siblings?" Emma frowned confused.

"What? No, we can't be." Regina shook her head.

"It was a joke, kinda.. Cause you're saying Gold, is his father, but gold was also seeing _your _mother." Emma pointed out.

"Talk about keeping it in the family, Emma." Regina smirked, leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Emma laughed lightly and kissed Regina back, wrapping her arms around her

"Hey, Emma, guess- WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Ruby said as she barged into the blondes room without knocking.

"Ruby, Relax." Emma said, standing infront of Regina protectively.

"Both of you, out on the couch, now, we need to talk." Ruby said, pointing to the lounge-room.

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, quietly, her hand gripping Regina's tightly, but not enough to hurt the brunette. They could half hear Ruby and Belle whispering across the room. Words like 'She' and 'bitch' and 'using' stuck out to Emma, and after a few minutes, she stood, releasing Regina's hand.

"Where are you going?" Regina whispered.

"It's my apartment, not theirs, I pay for food, and I'm hungry." Emma said, walking over to the kitchen.

Regina got up to follow, but was stopped before she could. "Sit back down." Ruby growled at her.

"HEY! No! She's a fucking adult, and if she decides to walk around _MY _apartment, or to come visit me, after I ask her too, then she's damned well aloud, I don't even know why we're stuck out here like we were just cause by our parents." Emma threw her hands up, clearly pissed off. "I'm going for a walk." She pulled a jacket on and walked over to Regina, holding her hand out to her. "If you two want to keep arguing about _my life _you can go and be gone before I get back, if you're going to accept Regina and I, then stay, but right now, I want time alone with her so we can talk about us, alone."

* * *

Regina sat on the bench watching the blonde pace before her, muttering to herself. "Emma.."

She didn't notice her name being called, so Regina tried again. "Emma.."

Emma kept pacing, a hand resting on her stomach, the other playing with her lower lip absent mindedly.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said, stepping in-front of Emma, stopping her from taking another step.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Yes, I said your name. _Twice._" Regina said, pressing a kiss to Emma's lips.

"Sorry." Emma mumbled, kissing Regina back carefully.

"What's on your mind, Dear?" Regina asked, sitting down once more, Emma sitting beside her, theirs hands instantly seeking one another's and their fingers intertwining.

"I meant what I said Regina, about not wanting to see you, but this whole time without you, I've been miserable, I've just wanted to kiss you, and hug you, and getting home in the afternoon after going out all day, I just wish you were there, I want you to come live with me if that's what you still want, I don't want to be without you, I love the feeling of seeing you first thing in the morning like our first night in each others arms."

"Emma-"

"Wait, let me finish." Emma said, holding up her hand. "I'm sorry that I called you all the way to my apartment only to get bitched at, but I _had _to see you." Emma said, looking down at their hands, kissing the brunette's knuckles. "When I saw our picture, I felt my heart shatter a bit more, I felt the baby boot me so hard, I knew he missed you too"

"It's a boy?" Regina asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"I have a feeling, but I'm not sure." Emma said with a dismissive wave of her free hand. "The thing is, the kid missed you, I missed you, I can't be without you 'Gina."

Emma opened her mouth to continue, but Regina cut her off with a firm kiss, making the blonde whimper with the love she felt, before responding.


	6. Not here for your personal useage

**_A/N; So, lately, I've been thinking, and I couldn't have Regina and Emma apart, hello, it's a SwanQueen story, that's just madness to try and fight the matters of the heart. So, here we go. New chapter, ready to go._**

* * *

Emma and Regina walked hand in hand back to the blondes apartment, neither one wanting to break the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. But knowing they probably _should _talk.

Pulling the key from her pocket, Emma unlocked the door and pushed it open, instantly being pulled into an embrace by Ruby. "Woah, Red." Emma laughed lightly, hugging her friend back, one handed as her other was still locked with Regina's.

"I'm-" She bit her lip, pulling the blonde further into the apartment, who also tugged Regina in, who made sure to push the door closed. "I'm _SO _sorry, Emma, honestly, I am, and I resp-mmphhh" Ruby mumbles as a hand covered her mouth.

"Ruby." Emma said, putting her free hand over her friends mouth. "Breathe." Emma said, slowly pulling her hand away.

"Emma. I think I should go and let you three sort this out, I don't want to intr-mmm" Regina was cut off by Emma's lips upon hers.

"Stay." The blonde whispered breathlessly after she broke the kiss, causing Regina to nod slowly.

"I made apple pie." Ruby said,breaking their moment. Emma's head snapped over to her friend with a hopeful look. "For dessert." Ruby clarified, and Emma's smile dropped.

* * *

Belle walked into the apartment quietly, expecting to hear yelling, or the sound of stuff breaking, but was instantly met with the sound of Ruby's breathless laughter. Then Emma's.

"Oh good times. Good times." Emma giggled, her head lulling back as another burst of laughter hit her, then a thunk of her head hitting the back of the lounge. "Ow." She pouted, and Belle walked further into the room, raising an eyebrow.

"Belle's home!" Ruby grinned, jumping over the couch and rushing to kiss her girlfriend.

"How did she-" Regina started asking but Emma cut her off.

"Ruby always knows when someones close by. It's freaky." Emma explained, and Regina just nodded, running her fingers through Emma's hair absentmindedly as their eyes locked lovingly.

* * *

Sitting on the two couches, Ruby and Belle on one and Regina and Emma on the other.

Both couples enjoyed the calmness as they ate, Belle's legs resting over Ruby's lap as they shared a serving of honey rice.

Regina and Emma sitting as close as possible as they shared fried rice and also sweet and sour pork.

Emma pushed her food around the container slightly as she got lost in her thoughts, a smile on her face.

"Em?" Ruby asked, suddenly kneeling in front of the blonde, making her jump.

"Holy hell, Ruby, don't scare me like that." Emma frowned, putting a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry sweetie, you seemed lost in thoughts again, you okay?" Ruby asked and Emma looked around for a sign of the other girls and Ruby slid into Regina's now vacant seat. "They went to get ice-cream." Ruby reassured the nervous blonde. "You wanna talk?"

"No, I'm okay, Sorry, I was just thinking about the baby." Emma smiled, caressing her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked, resting a hand on Emma's stomach also, feeling the light flutter of kicks that gave a positive reply to her question, she smiled.

"Everythings fine, Ruby, It's just, the baby, I want it to have the best life and I don't think I can-"

"Emma, Belle and I, and I'm sure even Regina will be-"

"I can't do that to Regina, Ruby, and you and Belle both work-"

"Emma, stop, I'll take less shifts, I'll do whatever I can to help you and the baby, I'm sure that Regina will still be around for you and the kid." Ruby said, kissing a kiss to the top of the blondes head.

* * *

"Hey, Emma, did you see where I put the choc-chip peanut-butter and honey?" Belle asked, walking into Emma's already open room so she didn't have to know.

"Yeah, it's in the spreads box, it gets to hard in the fridge and then it tastes bad." Emma said, putting some clothes away in her drawers.

"Thanks, you want something to eat?" Belle smiled, walking over to Emma and helping her fold up some blankets.

"Nah, I ate left over's from dinner last night for breakfast, I'm still kinda full from that, hey, do you think maybe, you wouldn't mind if Regina stayed tonight?" Emma asked carefully.

"Emma, it's your place, you don't need to ask." Belle smiled, putting the blanket in the closet.

"Yeah, but you and Ruby live here too, I just want you three to get along."

"We do, Em, call her now and ask her to come over, I'll cook that bacon and chicken thing you and Ruby love so much and some mash potato, okay?"

"Oh, can I make a salad too? I know Regina won't like that much grease without something healthy."

"Of course, Em." Belle smiled and walked out of the room to make her sandwich as Emma grabbed her phone off her dressed and unlocked it, speed-dialing Regina.

* * *

Regina was in a meeting when her phone started buzzing on the table, she tilted it towards her so she could see the screen and who was calling then she stood. "Meeting dismissed, this is a family call. Excuse me." She grabbed her phone and walked out. "Emma, is everything okay?" Regina rushed out.

_"What? Yeah, I'm fine.. Oh shit, your meeting, I'm sorry, we can talk afterwards. I'm sorry 'Gina."_

"Emma, calm down, it's fine, what's going on?"

_"You need to bring a few things when you come for dinner tonight. Pajama's, toothbrush, whatever you need for spending a nice Saturday morning with me, and your love." _Emma listed off and Regina heard the happiness in her voice.

"I take it Belle and Ruby are fine with tonight."

_"Well, they said to hang a hat on the door if we got busy-"_

"Emma." Regina hissed, flushing with embarrassment.

_"Relax babe, I'm kidding."_

"Miss Mills." Regina turned and went wide-eyed, seeing her mother behind her secretary.

"Miss Swan, can I call you back, I've got another meeting to get too, the one I was talking to you about the day we met." Regina said, clearing her throat, trying to sound professional in front of her mother.

_"Is your mother there?"_ Emma's voice came out higher then usual.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

_"Oh, I get it, you're miss worker right now, aren't you."_

"Of course Miss Swan." Regina walked into her office, gesturing for her mother to follow. Cora walked into the room, shutting the door before taking a seat in Regina's chair behind the desk.

_"Regina, you got _no _idea what I want to do right now, if I was there, I'd be locking that door of yours, and taking you on your desk, my hand slowly trailing up__ your thigh under that tight skirt that I know you're wearing right now. Whilst I trail a few well placed kisses down your neck."_

"Miss Swan, we shall have to finish this conversation tonight, what do you say, dinner at the restaurant we had the meeting at last time, with that chinese meal that Miss Lucas and Miss French had."

_"You mean the couch? Oh, 'Gina, you want to do it on the couch? I don't mind that. But I would prefer a bed." _

Regina could hear the smirk in Emma's words and she felt a heat rush through her. She needed to end this call. _Now_.

"Miss Swan, I'd love to continue this conversation some other time. Seven-Thirty. Don't be late." Regina hung up quickly before Emma could say another work or increase her already fueled sexual frustrated imagination.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but her phone buzzed in her hand, she looked down and opened the message.

_"I'd love nothing more then to have you here right now, I miss you.  
__-Emxo"_

Regina smiled and locked her phone, looking to Cora. "Sorry about that, Mother, how can I help you today?" She asked, with fake sweetness lacing her words as she walked around her desk, closing her laptop quickly as she saw the picture as the back ground. Emma, herself, Ruby and Belle huddled up on the couch in the blondes apartment, huge grins on their faces. She remembered the Camera's timer kept going off at the wrong time, which bought a smile to her face.

"-Regina, are you even listening?" Cora asked, bringing her daughter from her thoughts.

"Sorry? Yes mother, meeting with the CEO on my mind, sorry."

"Don't apologize, darling, it's a sign of weakness." Cora sighed and stood. "Seeing as you're preoccupied with your work, I supposed I'll have to reschedule this meeting."

"There wasn't even one scheduled." Regina snapped. "Honestly mother, make one, I'm very busy."


	7. Happiness and Fear

_**A/N; Sorry the last chapter seemed to cut off so quickly, I had a few people bugging me to post it, I didn't really think if it was ended or not, but looking over it now, I realised I could of done a better job, hopefully this makes up for it.**_

* * *

Regina and Emma were laying on the blondes bed, waiting for Belle to call them out for dinner, they'd been in there from the minute Regina arrived there from work, just sharing soft kisses and enjoying each other's company, Emma was drawing lazy circles on Regina's bicep as she looked into the chocolatey eyes in front of her.

Ruby knocked on the already open door and smiled at the sighed as Emma looked over at her smiling. "Grubs up, you hungry?"

"Yeah, gimmie a minute, I gotta use the bathroom." Emma said, getting up slowly, rubbing her stomach. "Settle down kid" Emma mumbled, looking to Regina. "Come get some food, babe. I made a salad before you got here."

Regina got up and walked out of the room behind Emma, sitting at the table and waiting for the blonde to get back from the bathroom.

"So, Regina, Emma mentioned your mother paid you a visit today. Is it good being the mayor's daughter?" Ruby asked.

"It's not so bad, I'd rather not be though, Mother is.. different." Regina looked down at her plate then raised her head again as Emma sat beside her.

"Alright guy's, not that yogi has stopped kicking my bladder, I'm good to eat."

"Yogi?" Regina asked, looking at the blonde as Emma scooped a mouthful of mashed potato's into her mouth.

"You don wike it?" Emma mumbled around her mouthful.

"She's kidding, Regina." Belle smiled.

"Yeah, last month she was calling it peanut." Ruby smirked.

"Oh, cause that poor child would be teased so badly if it was called 'Yogi'" Regina smiled softly, resting her hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma shifted closer to her girlfriend smiling as she stabbed her fork into her chicken wrapped in bacon and didn't bother cutting it as she took a bite out of it.

Regina raised an eyebrow, watching the blonde, before taking her hand back and grabbing her knife, cutting her grease-ball of meat and biting into it delicately.

"The kids not going to be called Yogi." Emma said after she finished her mouthful.

"Have you thought into the names yet, Em?" Ruby asked as she reached out, grabbing her water and sipping it.

"Nah, not yet, I like Jasmine for a girl, or Jayden." Emma shrugged.

"What about boy's?" Belle asked.

"I've always liked the name Henry. or Thomas."

Regina's fork dropped at Emma's words and she looked at the blonde. "Henry's the name I was going to call my son if I ever had one." Regina smiled softly.

"Well, I'll let you keep that one then, I'll think of something else."

"No, you can have it, I can't have children anyway. Plus, if it is a boy, I'm sure it'll be a cute Henry." Regina smiled sadly and Emma leaned over, kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry you can't have kids, but hey, maybe, you can babysit this one, be apart of it's life, I'd like you to be a strong part in it's life, just like these two fools are gong to be aunt's." Emma said softly.

"I'd love to be apart of your life, and the childs, Emma." Regina smiled.

* * *

"Colonel Mustard, in the study, with the pipe." Emma smirked, reaching over to the little envelope, opening it. She grinned. "I win." She said pulling the cards out and playing them flat.

"Well done, Em, how is it you know how to play this, but you suck at Chess?" Ruby smirked, sipping her beer.

"Ruby, leave her alone, you're just upset that even though she doesn't know the rules of Chess, she still kicked your ass." Belle grinned, before standing. "Apple pie, anyone?"

"Please." Emma said, packing up the game.

"No thank you." Regina said, leaning back against the couch.

"Ruby?" Belle asked.

"Hmb?" Ruby lulled her head back watching Belle walk over to the kitchen.

"Can you come rinse the dishes and put them in the dish-"

"I've already did that when you and Ruby went for a shower, Belle." Emma said, cutting her friend off.

"Oh, Em, you didn't have too-" Belle started.

"Actually, Regina did." Emma smirked.

"Emma, you made your guest do it?" Belle asked, throwing a hand-towel at Emma.

"I did no such thing, Belle." Regina shook her head.

"Actually, Belle, I'm not so hungry, save me some pie for tomorrow, I think I might just get ready for bed." Emma said, standing and putting the game in the cupboard.

"I've gotta work tomorrow." Ruby huffed. "Granny's diner has been living it up since people found out that Kardashian chick has been in town for the past week and eats there daily."

"Which once?" Emma asked, trying not to sound too happy.

"The one that hasn't had a kid yet." Ruby shrugged.

"OhMyGod! Khloe's in town and you've not told me, you know how much I idolize her!" Emma said throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Jesus fucking christ, Em, calm your tits, it's just Khloe."

"No, it's not _JUST_ Khloe, and you know that." Emma pouted and walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was woken to soft licks to her cheek, she groaned and reached up to brush it away, but all she felt was fur, her eyes flew open and she screamed slightly at the puppy. "What the fuck?"

"Morning, Emma." Ruby smirked standing at the end of the bed, Regina sitting by the blonde, petting the puppy.

"Why the hell is there a dog in my bed?"

"Well, we tried waking you for the past hour, I've gotta go to work in ten minutes, up now or you wont get to meet khloe." Ruby said.

"That doesn't answer my question. What's with the dog?" Emma asked, watching the little white ball of fur snuggle against her girlfriend.

"It's mine, Dear." Regina said smiling.

"You own that little marshmallow?" Emma watched the dog lick Regina's hand before nibbling on it.

"Her name is Tilly. And yes. She's mine."

Emma smiled and pet the dog before getting up. "Rubes, gimmie five to change and I'll be out."

Ruby nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Thank you for getting my dog, Ruby." Regina called out.

"Not a problem."

Regina looked over to Emma who'd already pulled off her shirt and put a bra on and a new shirt.

"So, this, Khloe, who is she?" Regina asked.

"She's a celebrity, Kim Kardashian's sister." Emma said, sliding into some jeans with an elasticised waist for the baby-bump.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into the diner, hands linked and Emma took her over to a booth, smiling widely. "I think Ruby just wanted me out of bed early, I don't see- Holy mother of fucking god, that's Khloe Kardashian."

Emma squeaked excitedly as Ruby came over to their booth. "What can I get you girls?" Ruby asked.

Emma grabbed Ruby's pen from her hand and the napkin that was wrapped around her utensils and wrote something then folded it up and handed it too Ruby. "Give that to Khloe, pleeeeeasee Ruby." Emma asked, looking at her friend with the cutest puppy eyes that'd put Tilly to shame.

Ruby nodded slowly and Emma slid around the booth, sitting next to Regina, to get a better view.

Ruby handed the folded napkin to Khloe and Emma watched the woman unfold it and read.

_"It would be a great honor if you'd come eat with me and my friend, I'll even pay for you, PLEASE!  
~Emma. (Random blonde)"_

Khloe looked up at Ruby. "Who did this come from?" She asked with a small smile. Ruby turned and pointed to Emma who beamed a smile. "Do you think I could get my order taken over there when it's ready, please?"

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Not a problem, ma'am."

Khloe grabbed her bag and walked over sliding into the booth across from Emma and Regina. "Hi."

"Hi!" Emma said excitedly. "I'm-"

"Emma, I got your note." Khloe smiled kindly. "I'm not here cause you said you'd pay, I'm here cause I take it you're a fan."

Emma nodded happily. "This is Regina, my girlfriend." Emma said, gesturing to Regina.

"Pleasure to meet you." Regina smiled softly.

"Em, you and Regina ready to order?" Ruby asked, coming over and setting a plate salad and an iced-tea in front of Khloe.

"Pancakes and chocberry shake, Rubes." Emma smiled widely.

"Salad and a coffee please Ruby." Regina smiled at the brunette before resting a hand on Emma's forearm after Ruby left. "Emma, you might want to calm down before you scare Miss Kardashian."

Emma stopped her excited buzz before looking at Khloe seriously. "Sorry."

Khloe smiled as the blonde, curiously watching her. "It's fine."

"Hey, you wanna know what's funny Regina?" Emma asked after a beat of silence.

"What, Dear?" Regina asked as she sipped the coffee Ruby placed in front of her.

"Khloe is the funniest and prettiest of the sisters, I was watching the show one day and Khloe emailed Kim and kim flipped it cause it woke her. It was even funnier when Khloe and Kris T-P'd Kim's house." Emma grinned.

Khloe watched in amusement. "You want the show alot?"

"Got every season, ma'am." Emma's adorable grin even made Regina smile, the blonde's dimples on view.

Khloe smiled and nodded slowly, sipping her drink.

"Salad.." Ruby said, sitting it in front of Regina, and the pancakes." She said, setting the food in front of Emma.

"Thank you, Ruby." Emma beamed. "What time do you get off today?"

"I'm here till close, then I'm taking Belle out for dinner." Ruby said, leaning against the booth carefully, her eyes drifting to Khloe. "How long are you in town for?"

"I go home Tuesday." Khloe said, shifting slightly in her seat. "Do you three know each other?"

"Ruby and her partner live with me at my apartment, and Regina is there alot too." Emma smiled.

"Ruby, table eight, now!" Ruby's grandmother called and the table jumped slightly.

"Sorry, gotta keep working if I wanna get Belle that ring." Ruby grinned and walked off, continuing to work.

* * *

After the three women finished their meals, Emma leaned back, sipping her milkshake happily.

"How long have you two been together?" Khloe asked, smiling.

"Two weeks."

Regina said at the same time Emma said "Three weeks."

Khloe tilted her head.

"No, I don't count the days that we weren't together, Emma." Regina said softly.

"I do, cause it hurts to even think that I have to be without you. Even the week I was without you, it hurt.." Emma whispered, then rested a hand over her stomach.

* * *

An hour later, Emma put money in Ruby's hand as the waitress passed and smiled softly, Khloe had left not long ago, smiling politely, saying it was nice to meet them they even exchanged numbers.

Emma stood and kissed Regina's cheek. "I'll be back." The blonde smiled before walking off to the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the apartment, Belle was keeping an eye on Regina's puppy, smiling as it bounced around chasing after the ball Belle kept throwing for it, the sound of the door handle rattling made Belle sit up right and look over at the door, The door bust opened and Belle screamed, placing a hand over her chest, standing quickly.


	8. Ready To Go

_**A/N; Ha, hi guy's, hope you don't hate me **_**Too ****_much for the cliff hanger.. How about a new chapter to get you's happier? (: Here we go!_**

* * *

_~Five Minutes Prior~_

Emma and Regina were walking home with their arms linked, Ruby beside Emma, humming softly. "Hey, Em, you didn't happen to bring your keys, did you?"

"No, why? I left mine on the bed cause we were coming to pick _you _up."

"IMayHaveLeftMineInside." Ruby mumbled quickly.

Emma looked to her friend and laughed. "Why are you mumbling? Belle's home anyway, she's looking after the puppy, remember."

Ruby instantly brightened at that and slung her arm around Emma's shoulder. "I got an idea." Emma whispered.

"Ohhhhh No, No, No no no. I'm not in on _ANY _of your ideas, Emma, last time I listened, we got an over night cell in Jail."

"That was cause that was stupid, I just want to scare Belle." Emma grinned and walked up the stairs with Regina and Ruby, putting a finger to her lips, she rattled the doorknob forcefully.

Ruby pushed her back gently and rattled the doorknob a bit more, before slamming her shoulder into the door and knocking it open, Emma almost burst into laughter at the sound of Belle screaming.

* * *

"Oh My God, Ruby!" Belle said and ran over, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around the brunette.

Emma giggled, tugging Regina in past the couple, picking up Tilly in one quick swoop and taking them to her bedroom.

Regina pushed the door shut behind them and smiled as she released Emma's hand.

Emma put Tilly on the bed and turned to Regina, pulling her into a soft but passionate kiss, only to jump apart when a bang was heard.

"If you're not decent, get decent, I'm coming in!" Ruby bellowed before opening the door.

"Emma, fix your shirt, Dear." Regina smirked and Emma laughed softly at the hand Ruby had over her eyes.

"Ruby, she's kidding." Emma smiled, undoing her shirt half-way before going over to Ruby and tugging the hand away from her friends eyes.

Ruby instantly pointed to Emma's shirt and glared at the blonde. "Bitch."

"Oh, Ruby, you're just jealous.."

"That you're getting some?"

"That I'm getting none and I'm perfectly fine, even with my hormones..." Emma blushed. "Wait, that's not right." She spun to Regina quickly. "You're great baby, especially in the bedroom department... I just-"

"Emma, it's fine, Dear, I know what you mean." Regina smiled, leaning into kiss Emma lovingly.

"Anyway...!" Ruby said, trying to tell them the reason she came in the room.

Emma groaned and turned to Ruby. "Yes?" She pouted using her cutest puppy eyes.

"Em, don't look at me like that, I come bearing good news." Ruby smiled.

"What is it?" Emma mumbled childishly.

"You, Me, Belle, _AND _Regina, tonight.." Ruby leaned closer and whispered in Emma's ear. "Road trip of a life time."

"No Fucking Way! Highway, awesome tunes, your ride." Emma turned to Regina, smiling. "You up for a little drive, beautiful?"

"Where too?" Regina asked, resting her hands on Emma's waist.

"We're not sure. Till we have just enough money to get us back home." Belle said entering the room, bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"You're not sure?" Regina asked.

"We do it once a year, _you _just happen to be here for this trip." Emma grinned.

"We're taking Tilly, yes?" Regina asked, glancing at her puppy.

"Of course!" Emma beamed, pushing Ruby and Belle from her room. "Take the dog for a walk around the block, I need to talk to Regina for a minute." Emma smiled, picking Tilly up and handing her to Belle.

* * *

Emma watched the girls leave with Tilly and she shut her bedroom door, turning to face Regina and pulling her into a deep kiss, running her tongue over Regina's bottom lip making her girlfriend moan and open her mouth, their tongues colliding passionately in a dance of romance and pure love they felt for one another.

Emma walked Regina backward to the bed, lowering the brunette carefully, Emma's heart racing with nerves.

Regina caressed Emma's cheek gently, smiling up at the blonde. "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled, leaning down to press a few soft kisses upon Regina's neck before sucking on her pulse-point.

Regina tilted her head back, moaning softly running her fingers through Emma's golden locks, tangling them there.

Emma sat up slowly, smiling at Regina before kissing her passionately.

Regina leaned up, keeping their lips connected.

Emma grabbed Regina's hands, pulling their bodies together. "I love you too, 'Gina."

"Alright sex bunnies, time to air your room out and get in the car." Ruby yelled from the other side of the door.

"It's open, Rubes." Emma called out.

Ruby swung the door opened and bounded in happily, carrying Tilly in her arms, she laid the puppy on the bed carefully beside Emma and grinned. "Nice love bite, Miss Regina." Ruby winked before walking back out.

"So... Who's ready for a road trip?" Emma asked, smiling innocently.

Regina rubbed her neck smiling nervously as she leaned over, kissing Emma softly, before whispering against her lips. "We're sitting back seat, snuggling close, blanket with us.. Maybe even bring your ipod?" Regina smiled softly.

"Anything to make you happy, my love." Emma smiled.

* * *

"Alright, everyone in the car." Ruby said, holding the back door open for Regina and Emma whilst opening the front one for Belle.

Emma smiled, sliding in after Regina, putting Tilly in before grabbing Ruby's hand and whispering in her friends ear. "Thank you."

"What for?" Ruby asked, looking at Emma confused.

"You know what for, Ruby." Emma said, gesturing to Regina before sliding in with a smile and relaxing instantly. "God Rubes, these seats are orgasmically comfortable."

"Thats what Belle said when we did it back there." Ruby smirked.

"What?" Belle asked, before hitting Ruby's arm hard. "Don't lie, Ruby." Belle scoffed, looking back at Regina. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's alright, Dear, I suppose she's just teasing back the way Emma and myself tease her." Regina smiled, pulling her sun-glasses on.

"Tunes." Ruby called out and Emma handed her iPod over to the outstretched hand.

Ruby plugged the ipod into the AUX outlet and the bass instantly pumped through the speakers, Ruby turned it down quickly and looked over at Tilly. "Sorry pup-pup." She smiled softly.

Meek Mill's 'House Party' was flowing through the speakers as Ruby maneuvered the car through the back streets of storybrooke and onto the highway.

_"I tell em meet me in the bathroom, I fuck her while the water runnin, her friend knockin at the door, and she screamin out I'm cummin"_

Regina reared her head, looking at Emma shocked. "What the hell do you listen too?"

"Music?" Emma smiled timidly.

"Oh, Regina, that's not even the half of it, you should see her songs." Belle shook her head, sighing.

"Oh, oh, I got one.." Ruby chuckled. "Baby, lets embarrass Emma, put 'secret' on." Ruby smirked.

Emma just slid in her seat, rubbing her stomach with one hand whilst covering her face with the other.

"I'm going to die.." Emma mumbled as Adam Sandler's 'Secret' came on over the stereo.

_"There's something I know, that no one else does, you want me to tell you what it is? But if I did that then it wouldn't be, a secret._

I've gotta move my body tonight, I'm gonna go dancin', dreamin' bout the nights at the club, with the fun and romancin', mommy sees the look in my eyes, she can tell something's different, daddy doesn't understand why, but he can tell something's different, I've got a secret, my own little secret, no one knows my secret, cause it's a secret. Secret.

_Shhh don't tell, Shhh don't tell, I trimmed my buuuuuu-shhh don't tell, I trimmed my buuuuuu-shhh don't tell, and nobody knows that my bush is cut low as I dance and I sing and I put on a show, and i'm feeling so free, nothing hanging off me while the bass gets stronger, I'm a half an inch longer"_

"Lord, help me.." Emma muttered, covering her face with both hands, knowing this trip was going to be a long one..

* * *

_**A/N; It's almost 4am, I apologize for any typos, I was watching a few movies whilst working on this, and well, yeah, bed is now calling and I'm too lazy to spell check in the morning.. **_

_**Please Review. I gives you a cookie :3**_


End file.
